Bella's Demon
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Golden eyes flashed a dangerous, bright red. Even more so than the new born Vampires that the Cullens and La Push Pack were still fighting. Jacob/OC/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

There are four beings on this Earth that are above all others. Wolves, Vampires, Demons, and Humans. The Wolves, which are enemy to the Vampires, and vice versa. The Vampires feed on the Humans, save some rare covens who do not. And the Humans who make contracts with the Demons, with the promise that the Demon gets the Human (or Vampire) soul after the contract has been fufilled, though there is one who refuses to devour a Vampire's soul.

In the small town of Forks, Washington, there was a girl. This girl's name was Isabella Swan, and as you may already know, but perhaps not, Isabella Swan fell in love with a Vampire. The Vampire's name was Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and he was in one of those rare covens of Vampires that refused to drink Human blood.

The coven, headed by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, formed a treaty with the La Push Quileute Wolves. The original Pack, led by Ephraim Black, allowed the Cullens to live freely in Forks, as long as their only means of blood was through animals. Isabella Swan was best friends with Ephraim Black's grandson, Jacob.

Back to the story of Edward and Isabella. Edward took Isabella to watch a game of baseball with his family, when a group of rouge Vampires arrived. One of them, the hunter, James, caught Isabella's scent and, after seeing the protective reactions of the Vampires around her, decided to kill her.

James got too close for comfort, biting Isabella in the wrist. The Cullens ripped his head off before he got farther. Edward had to suck the Vampire venom out before Isabella turned. James' mate, Victoria, decided she wanted to get revenge on Isabella.

At Isabella's birthday party, Edward's coven brother, Jasper lost control and attacked Isabella. Edward decided at that moment he was too dangerous to be with her and forced his family to break all contact and leave. This gave both Victoria and Jacob Black a chance to get close.

After four months of being depressed, Isabella decided that enough was enough, and went onto the La Push Resevation, once again establishing a friendship with Jacob. Isabella didn't even realize that Jacob Black, like his ancestor, was a Wolf. When he found out, he cut off contact with Isabella like Edward Cullen did, and she once again experienced pain.

Isabella, deciding enough was enough, confronted Jacob. When she got no response out of him, she later confronted Jacob's Pack. After accidently angering one of the Wolves, Isabella needed Jacob to protect her. This sparked the friendship between Isabella and the Wolves, a friendship which prompted her to do reckless things. Isabella, wanting an adreneline rush, jumped off a cliff into the ocean. Once again, Jacob saved her.

After hearing from Rosalie that Isabella had jumped, Edward, thinking she was dead, travled to Italy to speak to the Volturi, Vampire Mofia. Alice travled back to Forks to reprimand Isabella for jumping. Then she saw Edward's death. She took Isabella to Italy, and they managed to stop Edward from revealing himself to the Humans and being Executed by the Volturi. Edward and Alice managed to get Isabella out of Volterra by promising that Isabella would become a Vampire.

Upon hearing that Victoria was still after Isabella, Edward demanded she form a contract with a Demon to protect her further. Not liking the idea, Isabella tried to refuse, but between Aice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they convinced her to contract with a powerful Demon by the name of Lilith Hunt.

I am Lilith Hunt. I look Seventeen years old. I have blue hair, which is natural, but can pass as dyed. I have golden eyes that turn red when protecting the person I have a contract with. I have wings. I have two spirit companions by the name of Wiz and Tincanpy. Wiz is a fat little blue bird creature with huge ears and a little black fur on top of his head. Tincanpy resembled the Golden Snitch, with a tail and a cross in his center. I am a Demon. I am contracted by Isabella Swan. I am in her service until the day she becomes undead.

I am simply one Hell of a good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I won't update without Reviews!

"I don't think this is a good idea." Bella shook her head. My gold eyes flashed up to meet hers. "And besides, Charlie won't go for this."

"I can fix that..." I muttered, shrugging.

"No! No mind controlling my father!"

I shrugged again.

"As you wish." I stood and straightened my short white dress. "That doesn't mean I can't control others."

"Where are you going, Lily?" Alice tilted her head to the side.

"To the school. I believe I have to turn myself into an exchange student."

"You can't go dressed like that, silly! You look-"

"Like a slut." Rosalie supplied, when Alice paused to find the right word. I looked down. Okay, they were right. My Demon attire did look kind of slutty. It only just barely covered my ass, but I didn't really need to worry about that in hell, now did I? "Come on, we'll take care of it. Bella, this is happening. Get used to it. You can't always have it the way you want it."

Rosalie grabbed my wrist and tugged me up the stairs and sitting me on her bed.

"You should be nicer to her, Rosalie. She's going to be your sister one day."

Rosalie scoffed. I smiled.

"Jealousy gives you wrinkles, stone skin or not."

Again, Rosalie scoffed, tossing a skirt at me, closely followed by heels and a shirt. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Alice is going shopping for you after school, since you hate wearing other people's clothes." Rosalie sighed. I nodded. Tincanpy flew into the room, settling on top of my head as I changed.

"You can't be out in the open like this, Tim!" I snatched the little golden creature and stuffed him in my shirt. He settled like a necklace, his wings and tail wrapping around my neck to keep him there. "Okay, that works, I guess."

Rosalie chuckled.

"Alice, Jasper and Edward want to go, now." She stated. "So you should get going. Here," She handed me a bag, which was filled with new school supplies. "Go."

I thanked Rosalie, hurrying down the stairs. I settled comfortably in the back of Edward's silver Volvo, between Jasper and Alice.

"So, you probably won't have all your classes with Bella." Alice sighed.

"Have that covered." I replied, pointing to Bella's school bag, where Wiz was hanging with a blank look on his face.

"Uhh...The keychain?" Bella blinked.

"Wiz?" Edward said it at the same time as Bella asked her question.

"QUU QUU!" Wiz started flapping his ears, making Bella jump.

"Wiz!" I reprimanded, launching forward. Jasper had to grab onto the back of my shirt so I didn't fall onto Bella. My fingers wrapped around the little blue creature, strangling the life from it. "Shut Up!"

"STOP!" Bella snapped. I smiled apologetically and let go of Wiz, settling back into my seat. "You listened to me?"

"Of course." Edward replied. "She's pretty much under your control. Kind of. She still has her own thoughts and she'll do as you please. She just will or won't do what you do or don't want her to do." He turned into the high school Parking Lot. "Unless your orders put you in direct danger, she'll follow them without hesitation."

"Really?" Bella looked at me as we all got out of the car. I nodded. "Oh, wow."

Edward smiled and led Bella and I inside. He took us to the office while Jasper and Alice continued on into their homerooms.

"Bella, call your father. Tell him Lily was supposed to stay with us but she and Rosalie got in a fight and refuse to be anywhere near living with each other."

"Well...Alright.." Bella pulled her phone out. I walked up to the receptionist with Edward.

"Hello, Mrs. Newton." He gave her a crooked grin.

"Edward, dear!" Mrs. Newton smiled. "How's your mother? Haven't seen her in town for a while!"

"She's fine. This is Lilith. I think Carlisle registered her last Monday before his shift?" Seems they'd been planning this for a while.

"Another adopted sibling?" Mrs. Newton typed in some information, handing me my schedule and a map of the school.

"Something like that, but different. She's going to live with Bella, but she's in Carlisle's custody." Edward's lies slid smoothly off his tongue. "Thank you. I'll get her to class now. And explain the signature sheet."

"Thank you, dear, have a nice day!"

"Bella?" Edward got closer to her as she hung up her phone.

"He agreed. I don't know why, but he did. You'll probably have to share a room with me."

"That's for the best." I nodded.

"You only have last period classes with Bella and I. Those were the only one's Charlie would let me have with her." Edward seemed instantly depressed. "It's all part of some Elaborate plan to get me away from her."

"Great." I deadpanned. "Brilliant."

"You'll be fine. Just don't kill the Humans. Get that piece of paper signed by every teacher you have today. And we'll see you at lunch."

And see them at lunch I did. I sat down at a lunch table with some of the people I'd met today, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I sat on Jessica's left, leaving two open seats between Bella and I.

"Hey! Just in time. So, Ms. Literary Genius, "My fellow students..." For the opening of the speech?"

"Uh," I smiled and took a bite out of my apple. "Ms. Literary Genius?" English was the first class I had with Mike. I suppose he was calling me that because I had been able to correctly name which Shakespeare work the quotes the teacher was saying came from.

"'We are the future. We can do anything if we just believe.' There you go!" He handed it to Jessica. "Got yourself a speech!"

"No, This'll be the speech when I want people to throw diplomas at my head." Jessica crumpled it up and hit Mike in the face with it. "So thanks."

"That's not nice, Jess." Mike's face didn't change.

"You are the bread and butter of Valedictorians!" Eric's enthusiasm was infectious.

"And that is why you're not Valedictorian." Angela told Eric.

"It doesn't need cliche's." Bella leaned back in her chair. "The speech is going to be epic."

"Epic...Could change lives." Jess grinned.

"I've decided to throw a party!" Alice sat next to Bella, leaving Jasper to sit next to me. "To celebrate Lilith's arrival!"

"And how many times do you get to graduate high school?" Jasper caught my eye and winked. Edward chuckled.

"A party? At your place?" Angela asked.

"I've never seen your house..." Jessica was looking at Alice and Jasper in awe.

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric replied.

"Another party, Alice?" I groaned.

"It'll be fun!" She cried.

"Yeah. That's what you said last time." Bella snarked.

Alice fell into silence, as did Edward and I. Bella noticed this, and leaned over the table to Angela.

"Hey, Angela, do you need any help with those?"

"Ummm...Yeah."

Bella spent a few seconds helping with the Biology questions, before nudging Edward. I blinked when Alice snapped out of the vision, looking at Eric, who I vaguely realized was asking me a question.

"Will you do an advice column for the school news paper?"

"Sure." I nodded, glancing at Edward for a millisecond. "Sure."

"GREAT!"

I cleared my throat.

After school, Edward drove Jasper and Alice at the mall, and then took Bella and I to the police station.

Bella's father, Charlie was talking to an older couple.

"So, I know you both know what she saw."

"It was nothing." Edward stated.

"She saw Jasper going down South." I added.

"Hmm." Bella turned back to the window. "I wonder what's wrong."

"Their son went missing this time last year. Your father is doing all he can, but..." Edward nudged me in the side, cutting me off.

"You know something about this?" Bella asked him.

"We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while. Unexplained disappearances, killings..."

"If the situation gets any worse, the Volturi will get involved." I continued. "If they haven't already."

"If they go to Seattle, they could come here! They could see I'm still Human."

"Bella, it won't get that far. And if it does, compared to me the Volturi are weak." I crossed my arms. The door opened.

"We'll fax these down first thing." Charlie told the parents.

"Thank you!" The father shook his hand.

"Hi, dad." Bella's hands found their way into her pockets. "This is Lilith. Lily, this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for letting me stay in your house." I shook his hand.

"It was no problem. Bells, are you two ready for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Uh..." Charlie looked to Edward. "It is just me and you girls, right?"

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'm just dropping them off. Lills, I'll have Alice drop off your stuff tomorrow?"

"That's fine thanks."

"Oh, and Bella, my parents wanted to remind you about the ticket you got for your birthday."

"What ticket?" Charlie looked at his daughter.

"A round trip ticket to see mom." Bella replied.

"It expires soon so you may want to use it this weekend." Edward warned.

"I can't just drop everything and go!"

"Bella, it might be the last time you see her before you graduate." I looked at her pointedly. Her face dropped.

"I think it's a good idea. Gives me some time to spend with this one here." Charlie patted my head. I blinked.

"Okay. As long as you use the companion ticket, Edward." Bella fixed the strap of her bag.

"Wait...there's two tickets? Super." Heavy sarcasm on Charlie's end. "That makes me really happy."

Bella and I looked at each other and smirked, following Charlie down the steps and away from the chuckling Edward.


End file.
